Kintsugi
by whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer
Summary: "No matter the frustrations it can cause others there is beauty in a stallion being wild." Jim honestly did not know how to take that. It was compliment, an apology of sorts too but he was still being compared to horse.


**Kintsugi (also known as Kintsukuroi): the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver, or platinum, a method similar to the maki-e technique. As a philosophy, it treats breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise**

* * *

"Cap-" Jim nipped at the Vulcan's jaw for calling him Captain instead of Jim while making out. Spock's trembling voice, from pleasure, stopped all together. Jim smirked in the crook of his lover's neck.

He started back on teasing Spock. Lifting his face from Spock's neck Jim looked up at his best friend face as he began tracing the palm of Spock's hand with his middle finger. Jim bite back a smile as Spock's chocolate, teddy bear eyes darkened. Jim shivered in delight.

One could only wind Spock up for so long before he snapped. And oh God it was delightful to have Spock snap when it wasn't violent. Not that Jim like it rough. He did.

A lot.

There just was difference in Spock's levels of violence he so rarely showed. Jim had to prefer the (hidden sarcastic) angel at work devil in the sheets than being choked by Spock after rubbing salt in the wound of his mom and home world's demise while being close to the edge of unstable human emotions.

"Jim you are being illogical. We can not fit on the Captain chair while engaging in sexual activity. It would better for us to stop-" Spock did not sound happy at the prospect he was suggesting, "- and continue this in either one of our rooms." Jim pushed Spock backwards.

And surprisingly he fell onto the Captain chair.

Now Jim knew for sure Spock really didn't want to stop and go at it latter because there was no way he could have pushed his Vulcan First Officer onto the Captain's chair with him wanting so.

Jim climbed into Spock's lap and with some difficulty wrapped his legs around Spock's slim waist. Jim put his nails in Spock's chest hair and started dragging his hand down. He wasn't the only one who liked a little pain with his pleasure- Spock had actually shouted in pleasure when Jim had skimmed his teeth against his green cock the other day ago when Jim was deepthroating him.

As his nails went further down Jim leaned forward into Spock's ear. "See we fit just fine if I ride you like you were the prized stallion instead of me being one."

Jim began nibbling on Spock's pointy ear as he waited for Spock to realize that Bones had told him about the argument that had about not leaving a prized stallion- this case Jim- in the stable and Spock had answered how the metaphor was curious since a stallion must be broken before it reached his potentially.

Jim wasn't mad at Spock. He really wasn't. He was be miffed at being referred to as horse but Bones was just as guilty at that bit if not more since the southern doctor had started the metaphor. But he wasn't mad.

Spock had been right. Jim had needed to be broken to become better and he had. Spock just didn't know that Jim had already been broken had become better a person (even if a more damaged person) because of how the people on Tarsus IV had influenced him. Had loved him. Had taught him to be something more than just an angry kid with abandonment issues.

He was still becoming a better person because of Spock, Bones, and his crew's influence on him.

Spock froze under him. It had taken him longer than it normally would to realize what Jim had been referring to. Jim couldn't blame him being distracted Spock had that same effect to him as well.

"I should not of said that," Spock told Jim. His voice was soft and guilty. Jim felt a pang in his chest.

If given the chance Jim would right now punch who ever started the whole 'Vulcans don't feel' thing. Vulcans did feel; Turak had and Spock does. All Vulcans -whether full Vulcan or half Vulcan and human like Spock- felt deeply. They just didn't show how the truly felt. Or show they felt at all.

"No matter the frustrations it can cause others there is beauty in a stallion being wild." Jim honestly did not know how to take that. It was compliment, an apology of sorts too but he was still being compared to horse.

"There's also beauty in in broken things too. When I was younger I had this mentor who later became my guardian for some time. She taught me Kintsukuroi. The art of repairing broken pottery with non replicated lacquer. The lacquer was mixed with powdered platinum, silver, or even gold. Sometimes after being broken you can be made stronger, better, brighter than before."

Apparently it was possible for Spock to go even more rigid under Jim. Spock cupped Jim's chin in his hands and look directly at Jim.

"I do wish for you to be broken so that Doctor Mccoy and I might repair you so that you as you said be 'made stronger, better, brighter than before."

Instead of telling Spock that he (along with Bones) had already been repairing his broken pieces Jim tells Spock he doesn't plan on breaking anytime soon.

"Now come on let's finish what we started then we only need to sex in the Medbay so I can cross through that fantasize." Spock actually agrees with Jim instead of telling him what regulation number having sex in Captain chair was. Probably preferring to have sex in their (yes, it was Spock's as much as it was Jim's) chair then to continue the discussion.

Maybe one day Jim would tell Spock about Tarsus IV.

* * *

 **A/N: I own nothing. This is crossposted on archiveofourown.**

 **Takes place after Sticks and Stones.**


End file.
